The present invention is a support for wrists during a repetitive typing operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vibratory wrist support for supporting the wrists with relation to a keyboard.
As society becomes increasingly more reliant on computers for organizing and conveying information, people are increasingly using keyboards to input and manipulate information on the computers. Over time, the repetitive action of movement of the fingers when typing on keyboards produces repetitive stress injuries on certain people. One common repetitive stress injury in the wrist area is carpal tunnel syndrome. Depending on the severity of carpal tunnel syndrome, the person may be forced to reduce the amount of time the person uses the keyboard. In extreme situations, the person may be precluded from using the keyboard. Each of these situations inhibit the person's ability to perform their occupation which could leave the person unemployed.
To prevent and/or cure these repetitive stress injuries, a variety of devices have been developed. In certain situations, it is possible for the person to wear wrist braces that support the wrist when performing the typing operations. A drawback of the wrist rest is that the wrist braces limit the degree to which the wrist and/or fingers can be moved. Such a limitation may have an adverse effect on the person's ability to perform their occupation.
Alternatively, various support devices have been developed to support a person's wrist as they are performing typing operations. These wrist supports are commonly placed in front of the computer keyboard and are frequently manufactured from a resilient material that provides a cushioning action.